Kilasan Masa Lalu
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: FFC Missing Scene — Sora bukan hanya gadis penggila hamburger biasa, ia juga bukan gadis bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Di balik senyuman polosnya, semua orang sadar ia punya serpihan kenangan tersisa.


Gadis itu mengangkat wajah tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, jatuh menuju dagu melalui samping wajah. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala.

_Bayangan ini lagi…_

.

* * *

**Kilasan Masa Lalu** © dilia shiraishi

_a fic for_ **Infantrum Missing Scene challenge**

_all characters belong to_ **Fukuchi Tsubasa**

_warning :_ gaje, pola kalimat monoton, _timeline_ (mungkin) loncat-loncat, _a little bit_ **OOC **(_or a lot?_).

* * *

.

.

Sora membawa pandangannya yang tadi tertunduk demi mendapati tatapan sinis dari banyak anak-anak di sana. Ya, banyak. Tapi banyak bukan berarti semua. Karena ada beberapa yang menarik sedikit ujung bibir pada Sora, atau bahkan mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kedatangan Sora ke panti asuhan ini, namun anak-anak yang selama itu menghuninya tak kunjung membuka hati jua. Ia tak pernah mengharap banyak, hanya ingin bisa bermain dengan teman-teman di usianya yang memang masih kecil, usia yang butuh banyak keceriaan.

Namun mungkin para anak itu tidak menerima adanya perbedaan sedikitpun, walau pada kenyataannya hal yang berbeda tersebut sama sekali tidak buruk. Sora tak cacat, dia hanya memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Apa itu adalah sesuatu yang jelek? Sesuatu yang perlu dimusnahkan dari muka bumi? Sesuatu yang mampu membuat seorang anak perempuan dijauhi seluruh isi panti asuhan yang ditinggalinya?

Seharusnya _tidak_, tapi perwujudannya adalah _iya_.

Rasa-rasanya Sora tidak ingin memiliki anugerah yang seperti ini, jika hanya menuntun pada cemoohan. Ia mau membuang segala kejeniusan yang ia punya. Mau. Tapi tak bisa.

Sebab dia memang ditakdirkan untuk seperti itu, memiliki otak yang seperti itu, dan kepintaran yang seperti itu. Dia tak bisa sesuka hati mengubahnya seperti ini, agar bisa begini, hingga segalanya tak jadi seperti ini. Ketika lahir, semua sudah terjadi. Apa dia harus pura-pura menjadi idiot agar semua orang mau menerima?

Ukh, ide yang menarik untuk dicoba. Tapi kalau hasilnya sama saja, ide tadi menjadi gagasan teraneh yang pernah ada.

Karenanya Sora hanya diam menerima, duduk di pojokan memperhatikan dengan seksama, dan menghela napas ketika lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan mencela. Toh tak ada yang bisa ia upayakan…

Sora memang cerdas, tapi sayangnya ia tidak punya kecerdasan untuk bergaul dan menarik perhatian orang. Bukan sifat kalem memang, tapi cenderung tertutup mungkin.

…

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Anak Aneh?!"

―ah, akhirnya sudah ada yang berani memulai percakapan dengan membentaknya. Setelah sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan balok-balok berwarna, anak-anak di sana mulai memperhatikan Sora. Memandang dia tajam dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Menganggap tatapan _innocent _Sora adalah suatu tindak kriminal tercela.

Yah…

"Aku tidak melihatmu, kok. Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Hanya kalimat tersebut yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sora―agak sedikit ia sesali juga sih, sebab anak-anak itu makin terlihat marah padanya, bukan melunak.

"Kau memang nyebelin, ya! Dasar anak abnormal!! Gila!!"

Sora hanya menelengkan kepala, sudah terlalu terbiasa. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan melemparinya dengan batu. Huh, coba dilempari dengan makanan saja. Pasti semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

.

**-**

**-**

.

Ia mendesah putus asa seraya melayangkan penglihatan menuju jalan raya. Lehernya pegal karena tertunduk mulai pagi tadi. Tapi sebenarnya tak cukup pegal dibanding dengan hati yang disakiti mulai bulan lalu.

Ya, sudah sebulan ia di sini, dan tak ada yang berubah drastis. Sebagian anak menatapnya iba, sebagian lagi memicingkan mata, sisanya tak peduli apa-apa. Memilih menekuri urusan yang dianggap lebih utama. Titik. Tidak ada lanjutan mengenai berhasilnya Sora mendapat teman blablabla. Ia masih tetap sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, entah sampai kapan, entah bagaimana. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Tampaknya dia mulai kebal.

Maka untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, Sora kembali terdiam di pojokan serta menarik napas panjang-panjang. Bedanya kali ini ia tak memperhatikan para anak sibuk dengan seksama. Manik mata hijaunya hanya bergerak menerawang.

Bisa dibilang ia sekarang sedang melamun, hingga tak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada yang mengawasi, dengan senyum penuh konspirasi minus licik. Bahkan tatkala orang tersebut mendekat ke arahnya, Sora sama sekali tak merasa. Ia masih berjongkok tanpa kewaspadaan yang biasa menemani.

"Hei… umm―Sora? Namamu Sora, kan?"

Barulah saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga, Sora menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah sadar penuh rupanya, "Hmm… iya."

Lagi-lagi yang menghampirinya tersenyum, "Mau _hamburger_? Ohya, aku Nagara. Salam kenal, ya." Dia menyodorkan sebungkus _hamburger_ hangat, "Mungkin sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau bekerja denganku saja. Kau sudah cukup besar untuk itu―dan ah, tentu saja kau akan dibayar, tokoku ada di ujung sebelah timur sana, Nagara _Cleaning Shop_. Kujamin kau akan baik-baik saja, bahkan kalau beruntung kau bisa sekalian mendapat teman baru."

Si gadis tertegun sejenak, pandangan mata tak lepas dari yang mengajak bicara. Sedetik kemudian bagai dihipnotis, ia mengangguk setuju. Tanpa sempat memikirkan apa pun―hal yang biasanya selalu ia lakukan. Entah kenapa, instingnya mengatakan bahwa orang ini tidak jahat. Dan entah kenapa pula, ia merasa akan mengawali hidup yang baru jika menyetujui tawaran Nagara. Hidup baru yang tidak buruk seperti ini…

_Kalau beruntung bisa sekalian dapat teman…_

Kalimat-kalimat yang bergaung dalam otak barusan membuat Sora makin memantapkan hati. Yaya… Siapa tahu…

.

**-**

**-**

.

Sora menoleh ke samping kala mendengar kata-kata Ueki yang ditujukan padanya, "Sora kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang gadis pecinta _hamburger_ mempertontonkan cengiran polos sebagai balasan, sementara tangannya menggapai sebungkus _burger_ lagi.

"Hei, kau mengambil _burger_ku, Sora! Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami tadi, sejak kapan kau menjadi penggila _hamburger_ hingga berlebihan seperti ini sih??!" Haiji berseru kesal sembari menoyor kepala Sora yang diam saja. Ueki hanya memasang raut muka datar tanda tak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Hmm… sudah sejak dulu. Lagipula mempertanyakan sejak kapan seorang _hamburger-lover_ mencintai _hamburger_ adalah hal yang tidak baik, _do you understand_?" tandas Sora enteng seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk ke depan hidung Haiji. Matanya bersinar kinclong entah karena apa. Mungkin menunjukkan kepercayaan diri.

Urat marah segera saja muncul bertubi-tubi di kening Haiji, "Darimana teori ngasal seperti itu? Dasar bocaaaaah~!!" dia justru makin kesal mendengar jawaban Sora tadi, namun menahan diri untuk tidak menyepak sang gadis. Ueki menyumbangkan tawanya tatkala menyadari bahwa pertengkaran baru akan dimulai. Untuk kesekian kali.

"Hahaha."

.

.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik tiga remaja tanggung tersebut―dari sudut meja restoran― tersenyum simpul, "_Yah… untunglah kau benar baik-baik saja..._"

.

.

**OWARI.**

* * *

_Jumlah kata :_ 956 _(story only) di Ms. Word._

**A/N :** Err-mungkin _summary_-nya agak tidak cocok dengan cerita. **'=.=** Dan mungkin ini terlalu pendek. **TTATT** Saya juga agak ragu apa ini bakal lolos atau enggak dalam _missing scene challange _ini. **o.O **Soalnya fic ini jauh banget dari keinginan awal saya pas _plotting_...

Apresiasi dalam bentuk apa pun akan diterima... Makasih yang udah mau baca. **XD**

.

**Jakarta, 7 September 2009, 19.53 WIB**

**dilia shiraishi **


End file.
